Rabbits on the Moon
by LM Simpson
Summary: Three drabbles, each one on Usagi, Chibiusa, or Kousagi Tsukino.
1. Little Bunny

**Title: **Little Rabbit

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **None

**Rating: **K

**Warning(s): **None

**Disclaimer: **I'll never own _Sailor Moon. _End communication.

**Other tidbits: **All three of these are for the 100_women LiveJournal community.

**Prompt 52: Mother**

0000

Ikuko's smile was one of happiness and sorrow.

Usagi had just delivered her first child—Ikuko's first of hopefully many grandchildren. The splotch of pink hair on the baby's head was the same shade as the blanket the newborn was wrapped in. The effect resembled camouflage. The new grandmother (still an odd title to describe herself with) could not help but smile at how happy Usagi appeared as she laid in her hospital bed, cradling her little baby.

At the same time, she was saddened at how fast Usagi's childhood went by. Should she have participated more in her daughter's life? Should she have watched over her daughter's love life more attentively? Should she have allowed her daughter to wed her middle and high school sweetheart, to have his child at twenty-two? She suddenly felt a wave of regret.

"Mama?"

Ikuko blinked. "What is it, Usagi dear?"

"Would you like to hold Chibiusa?"

_Chibiusa, Chibiusa… Oh yeah! _Why Usagi named her daughter after herself was beyond her. But that was her decision, and Usagi refused to waver around other possibilities.

Ikuko smiled. This smile was purely produced by happiness. "Of course, dear."


	2. New Makeup

**New Makeup**

**Prompt 53: Daughter**

0000

Chibiusa always wanted to be like her mother. She wanted to be elegant, beautiful, powerful. Neo Queen Serenity possessed all of those qualities, but Chibiusa did not. She ached for those traits, obsessed over them to the point of placing them on her birthday list.

Someone knocked on her door one morning. Chibiusa's reddish eyes opened. The sun illuminated her pink slathered room.

_Who could that be? _She was not used to visitors early in the morning. Chibiusa kicked off her pink covers, dressed into her royal attire, and opened the door.

"Good morning Small Lady!" the Queen cheerfully said, arms behind her back. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday to _you_!" Chibiusa replied.

Both giggled.

Neo Queen's Serenity's face matured. "Small Lady… I am afraid that the Black Moon Clan will not be the last enemies to attack our kingdom. Now that your powers have awakened, I feel it may be best for you to begin training… Starting now."

Chibiusa gasped as the Queen touched her forehead. Her crescent glowed, and in a bright light a gold brooch with a pink crystal heart in the center appeared. It briefly levitated before dropping; Chibiusa allowed it land on her palm. The brooch was shiny and compact in her hand.

"Small Lady… Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I believe I am, Mama."

Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "Say moon prism power, make up!"

She nodded again. Raising the brooch into the air, she closed her eyes and cried:

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"


	3. The Sister that Never Was

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Kousagi is from "Parallel Sailor Moon," for those that are wondering.

**The Sister that Never Was**

**Prompt 54: Sister**

0000

Kousagi slammed her bedroom door and body slammed onto her bed. She turned her head and noticed the family portrait on her night table… And focused her attention on the other pink-haired girl in her family.

"I hate Chibiusa!" She said, beginning to cry. "I'll never be as good as her, or as smart, or as beautiful! Mom and Dad will never love me as much as her!"

She thought of her so-called friends, the ones that only interacted with her because their friends with her mother.

"Oh, who am I kidding? No one loves me! No one even _likes _me!"

She sobbed.

"I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!"

Kousagi's feet tingled. She first excused it as her feet falling asleep, but then she couldn't wiggle her toes… At all. She raised her body and looked down before freaking out. She screamed as she realized _her feet, toes and all, were gone._

"No! NO!" The tingling moved up her legs. It hastened as it took over and wiped out her stomach and arms.

"No! I take that back! I'm sorry! Hel—"

All traces of Kousagi disappeared.


End file.
